Trapped in Darkness Beneath The Light
by bleacharchangel
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki and Hanataro Yamada get trapped in Sosouke Aizens hands when they get dispatched to Hueco Mundo to exterminate some hollows. What will happen to them and will they ever get away?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trapped in Darkness Beneath The Light**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Aizen/Byakuya/Gin, Grimmjow/Ulquiorra, Byakuya/ Hanataro**

**By: bleacharchangel**

**Warnings: Smut/smex, yaoi, m-preg, OCC, language, swearing, adult content, moral corruption, hentai, and rape.**

**Authors note: This was written while listening to many songs and being completely alone.**

**Dedications: This is for my best friends Christmas present.**

**Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki and Hanataro Yamada get trapped in Sosouke Aizens hands when they get dispatched to Hueco Mundo to exterminate some hollows. What will happen to them and will they ever get away?**

**Disclaimer: The bleach characters are definitely not mine because if they were, it would be a dream come true.**

Byakuya looked around the perimeter of Hueco Mundo while keeping Hanataro within reach. They were on a mission to exterminate some of the various hollows that littered Hueco Mundo.

"Stay close, this is a dangerous area." Byakuya said as he walked the perimeter with his hand resting on his zanpakuto.

Suddenly, Byakuya turned around to see a hollow sneaking up on the unsuspecting Hanataro. Byakuya looked horrifies and he quickly lurched himself at the hollow, saving Hanataro from the powerful blast. But in the process, knocking himself unconscious.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques pushed through the hollows and smiled a devilish smile. He had finally ascertained the object in which Aizen had wanted most of all.

"Don't let that little pipsqueak get away, he may be useful." Grimmjow said as he gathered Byakuya in his arms and started off towards the inside of Hueco Mundo.

"I am happy to see that you were able to capture him Grimmjow." Aizen said while restraining Byakuya with kido.

"You are very welcome, the hollows are also going to bring in his pipsqueak of a companion."

"Ah, wonderful. Two for the price of one."

Both Aizen and Grimmjow started to laugh at the misfortune of their hostages.

**(Later on)**

Slowly Byakuyas eyes fluttered open at the touch of cold water on his face. Realizing where he must be, and that he was being restrained by kido he looked at his surroundings. At the sight of Aizen smiling down at him as he wiped his face with a cold, wet rag, he jerked and tried to struggle against the kido restraints.

"So, you're finally awake," Aizen said with a smile.

"What did you do to Hanataro." Byakuya said as thoughts passed through his head and his face contorted into a painful look.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and Aizen chuckled as he opened the door for Gin who held an unconscious Hanataro in his arms with his kimono ruffled and almost completely undone. When Byakuya saw this, anger surged through him as he tried to break the kido restraints with pure force. Right before he had almost broke the restraints completely, Aizen came back to his side.

"Now now, there is no reason to be violent. Nothing has been done to you're dear Hanataro…yet. If you cooperate with us, he will be unharmed. But if you do not, well…he may end up in your place." Aizen said with a wicked smile that made Byakuya want to punch him.

Byakuya looked at Hanataro with worry in his eyes and knew what he must do. With much hesitation Byakuya Kuchiki nodded his head slightly.

"Fine, I will do whatever you wish for. But on one condition."

"That is very good, but what is this condition of yours?"

"The condition is that none of you lay one finger on Hanataro, I will be the only sacrifice."

Aizen contemplated the condition with deep thought, fore he knew that he must keep a promise if he makes it. But was the condition reasonable?

"How about we change that condition to a more reasonable one. I promise that none of us, not even Gin or I will touch Hanataro as long as he does not try to escape without our permission." Aizen said with evil intent in his eyes, "Don't think of yourself as a sacrifice, instead you could think of yourself as a protector, fore you are protecting your lover in the process."

"Fine, just remember to keep your promise Aizen." Byakuya said with a slight sigh.

Suddenly, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked gracefully into the room side-by-side. They exchanged looks with Aizen and Gin then grabbed Byakuya off the cold surface in which he lay. And hauled the unstringing, un reluctant Taicho out the door, and through another which was 10 paces away. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra restrained Byakuya to the bed that lay near the eastern wall with kido very easily. Then walked out of the room leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts and the cold, dark silence.

**(To Gin)**

"Are we really not going to do anything to him?" Gin said while pointing at Hanataro who had been placed and restrained to the place in which Byakuya had once been.

"Of course we wont, well not until he tries to escape anyways." Aizen said with a devilish smile.

Gin smiled his perfect snake smile as he looked at the still sleeping Hanataro then called for the hollow guards to watch over him. He had also added that they should immediately alert Aizen and him if he had tried to get away.

**(Later)**

"I am very happy that you decided to give up." Aizen said as he closed the door behind Gin and him.

"Well, didn't have any other choice now did I?" Byakuya said with a glare.

"True, very true."

"So, I guess you two want to have your way with me."

"You are very intuitive, that must be the reason why you are a taicho."

"It you're going to do it, just do it. There is no reason for flattery."

Aizen smiled softly then motioned for Gin to come closer. With speed unheard of, both Aizen and Gin unraveled Byakuyas kimono and tore it off his pale body delicately. Leaving him fully exposed to his enemies.

"Now, will you be obedient, or do we have to keep the restraints on which wont be fun for any of us?" Aizen said with a daring malicious grin.

"I will be obedient." Byakuya replied with a pained expression on his face.

Byakuya did not by any means want to be obedient, but he was fearful that if he wasn't, Aizen would go back on his promise and do the same to Hanataro.

With one swift movement Gin undid the kido restraints and let Baykuya move his arms and legs around so that he would not be stiff.

"Now, be a good boy and get on your hands and knees." Aizen said mockingly.

As Byakuya followed Aizens order Gin unrobed himself as well as Aizen. Gin had positioned himself at Byakuyas front, and Aizen at the back.

"We will make you feel really good." Aizen said while reaching his hand around to Byakuyas already hardening cock and held it in his hand.

"Ahh…" Screamed Byakuya at the slight touch.

"See, we haven't even done anything yet and you are already getting excited. It is pointless if you try to struggle."

Gin held his soft dick in his hand then brought it closer to Byakuyas delicate pink lips. As Byakuya saw Gins cock coming closer and closer to his face, his eyes got huge and round and a tear fell down his pale cheek.

"Suck it, and don't bite or I will blast your head off with kido." Gin said with a smirk.

Byakuya ground his teeth together in desperation then opened his mouth wide with hesitation. As Gin forcefully pushed his slowly erecting cock into Byakuyas soft, warm mouth Gin moaned with pleasure, but Byakuya chocked. Suddenly, Aizen smiled at Gin, which Byakuya could not see. Then, in one swift action Aizen spread Byakuyas legs, grabbed his hips and pushed his long, wide cock into Byakuyas unprepared anal cavity.

"Guh…you're one evil bastard," Byakuya mumbled as he sucked on Gins erect cock which violated his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just shut up and suck." Gin said with a moan.

As Byakuya continued to suck on Gins perfectly hardened member, Aizen thrust into Byakuyas sore and extremely red, throbbing hole. Without warning Gin released his warm semen into Byakuyas unsuspecting mouth.

"Swallow or die" Gin said while pulling on Byakuyas lusciously long, black hair.

With great hesitation Byakuya regretfully swallowed Gins sour juices with a disgusted look on his face. Suddenly, Aizen took three deeply penetrating thrusts into Byakuyas ass as his juices exploded into Byakuyas anal which made Byakuya scream out in tormented ecstasy.

"Now, now, you can calm down a bit…for now." Aizen said while turning Byakuya onto his back and checking to see if he came yet.

"Looks like he still hasn't gotten enough pleasure to come," Gin said with a smile as he looked at Byakuyas dry member.

"Hmm, guess I need to provide him some more enticing pleasure," Aizen chuckled wickedly as he bent down over Byakuyas cock.

"N…no, please, no more." Byakuya stammered as a cold shiver went down his spine.

"Oh yes, there will be more." Aizen said as he blew on Byakuyas member softly which made Byakuya squirm uneasily.

"Ah, please stop…please," Byakuya screamed out as Aizen sucked on the top of Byakuyas cock.

"No matter how much you beg and plead, I will not stop until you come" Aizen said with a chuckle.

Aizen continued to suck and lick on Byakuyas cock roughly which made Byakuyas toes curl. Finally Byakuya gave in to temptation and thrusted up into Aizens mouth as he let his semen flow into Aizens awaiting mouth.

"You did very good" Aizen chuckled and he swallowed Byakuyas semen and Gin and him redressed their selves and gave Byakuya back his kimono.

"Grimmjow…Ulquiorra," Gin hollered as he reopened the bedroom door.

Soon after Gin had called them, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked into the room and faced Gin and Aizen who were staring down evilly at Byakuya who was putting his kimono back on as he shook violently.

"Take him to one of the cells down below and we will give him a little treat…bring Hanataro to the same cell as his," Aizen said with a malicious grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, sir." Grimmjow and Ulquiorra said in unison as they smiled at each other fore they knew that this would be their last assignment for the night.

Quickly they grabbed the shaking Byakuya and dragged him out of the room, down the stairs, and into one of the many cold, dark cells.

"Stay here and keep guard, I will go get Hanataro." Grimmjow said as he planted a soft passionate kiss on Ulquiorras lips.

"Okay, I will be waiting," Ulquiorra said with a faint smile.

As Grimmjow walked up the steps, Ulquiorra sighed softly.

**(To Grimmjow)**

Grimmjow stared down at the slightly awake Hanataro and lifted him off the cold surface with one swift motion and carried him down the hall, and back down the steps.

"Okay, I'm back with the other hostage." Grimmjow said as he opened the cellar door and tossed Hanataro at Byakuya as he closed the cell door and locked it.

Byakuya caught Hanataro in his arms and sat him down softly as he glared at Grimmjow who had now turned his back towards them.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya whispered to Hanataro.

"Huh, oh, I'm fine…but I don't remember what happened."

Suddenly Hanataro looked into Byakuyas eyes then down at his stomach with a heart broken expression.

"You're pregnant." Hanataro said with a gasp as salty wet tears welled up in his cute, puffy, life-stricken eyes.

"No I'm not, why would you think something like that which is completely impossible.

"Yes you are. Look…" Hanataro stopped as he moved his hands down to Byakuyas stomach and sent short pulses of kido into his stomach. As smaller pulses of Kido came back at him, he closed his eyes and counted how many there were.

"1.…2.…3.…4. There are four of them, you're pregnant with four little shinigamis, who is the other parents?" Hana said as the tears fell down his face verociously.

"That's impossible…" Byakuya said then had a pained look on his face as he remembered what had happened not long before.

Hanataro hugged Byakuya as he cried and Byakuya put his pale arms around Hana who must be really hurt. This is because Hana had always been Uke, so how could the Seme Byakuya get pregnant.

The whole time that Byakuya and Hanataro had been talking, they had forgotten that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were standing there, listening to them.

"Lets leave them alone, I have to report something to Aizen quickly. Go to our room, I'll meet you there shortly." Grimmjow said with a dazzling smile.

"Okay, I'll keep the door unlocked for you." Ulquiorra said as he followed Grimmjow up the stairs, then parted with him as they went in opposite directions.

**(To Aizen)**

"You're plan is complete, the host is impregnated with the specimens." Grimmjow said to Aizen.

"Perfect, now we must wait for the outcome. After the birth, there will be lots to do in the training process."

Grimmjow and Aizen laughed manically then Grimmjow left the room and headed Ulquiorra and their room.

"I'm back!" Grimmjow hollered as he walked through the door and began to look around for Ulquiorra. Quickly he walked into the bathroom and saw Ulquiorra naked in the shower letting the warm water pulse it's way down his body.

"Oh, you're home." Ulquiorra said as he looked down at his wet, naked body and blushed.

"Yup, and I'm a little sweaty. Think I might join you in the lovely warm shower that just adds to your lovely naked body." Grimmjow said as he started to peel his top and bottoms of his sweaty body which exposed his wonderfully sweaty muscles.

"Okay, I was just about to get out anyways." Ulquiorra said while reaching down for the water shut-off.

Grimmjow stepped carefully into the shower and pulled Ulquiorras hand away from the water shut-odd handle. Then brought a strong hand to Ulquiorras ass and squeezed it softly.

"Ah, wha….what are you doing Grimmjow."

"Well, I am going to be doing you." Grimmjow said with a grin as he made Ulquiorra stand up as he pressed him against the cold wall which made Ulquiorra moan softly.

Slowly Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorras already hardening cock in his hands ans began to play with the tip of it. Then as he continued to press Ulquiorra up against the wall, he rubbed Ulquiorras dick up and down roughly.

"Ah, hah, hah….sto….mmm." Ulquiorra moaned out loud which just made Grimmjow more enticed.

As Grimmjow started to rub Ulquiorras dick harder and faster Ulquiorra screamed in ecstasy as he came all over the shower wall which was washed down the drain by the water that spouted from the shower head.

"Now that you've been pleasured, how about you pleasure me?" Grimmjow said with a grin as he turned Ulquiorra around to face him and gave him a light kiss upon the lips.

Ulquiorra blushed then nodded as he pushed Grimmjow lightly against one of the cold walls and got down on his knees in front of him. Then, in one quick motion Ulquiorra softly held onto Grimmjows cock that kept growing as it got harder and harder. With much delicateness Ulquiorra started to lightly lick the tip of Grimmjows hard member.

"Mmmmm." Grimmjow moaned as he put a rough hand on Ulquiorras head and tried to push his head down, urging him to suck.

Ulquiorras and Grimmjows breathing increased drastically as Ulquiorra engulfed Grimmjows dripping wet cock. With much intensity Ulquiorra continued to lick and suck Grimmjows dick which made Ulquiorras face severely flushed. Suddenly, Grimmjow thrusted his long, hard member further into Ulquiorras throat which chocked him lightly and Grimmjows semen squirted into Ulquiorras warm mouth. After all of Grimmjows juices went into Ulquiorras mouth he let the semen flow down his throat as he swallowed it all, then licked his lips.

"Mmm" Ulquiorra moaned as he slowly stood up and gave the panting Grimmjow a passionate kiss.

"You're getting really good at sucking dick." Grimmjow said between kisses.

"Well, we have been practicing quite a lot." Ulquiorra said with a blush then hugged Grimmjow tightly around the waist.

**(To Byakuya)**

Byakuya looked at Hanataro who had cried himself to sleep, then sighed softly while thinking whether or not to tell him what Aizen and Gin had done to him.

"Hmm?" Hanataro said as he rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Byakuya who had betrayed his trust, looking down at him.

"Do you want to know what I did to save you, and you think I betrayed you?" Byakuya said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Sure, it's not like it matters anyways." Hanataro said while looking down.

"In order to keep you safe, I let Aizen and Gin do whatever they wanted to me. They said that if I didn't, you would take my place and become their play thing."

"I…I'm so sorry…I…I didn't know," Hanataro said as he looked into Byakuyas eyes. "Does that mean Aizen is the father?"

"It's alright, it was for you, which made it nothing to me. Because protecting you is what I always want to do, and also to stay by your side. And, even though I do not want to believe it, I think you are most likely right, because I had been saving myself for you." Byakuya said as a salty tear fell down his pale cheek.

Hanataro quickly flung his arms around Byakuya and hugged him for many hours, just trying to comfort him with everything he had. But, with the pain that Byakuya held in his heart, would not be able to be comforted just by a little hugging embrace.

"We have to get out of here, and we have got to do it fast." Byakuya said as he untangled himself from Hanataros hugging embrace.

"I agree, but how. We are in like a cellar of some sort with jail cells. Also, didn't they already take away our powers."

"Well, we are in the basement and…" Byakuya thought for a moment. "Do you have kido restraints on you at all? Because I did, but I had gotten them to take the kido restraints off of me."

"Well, I don't think I have any kido restraints on me. Okay, then we can just use our powers to get the heck out of here."

"Great, then lets go." Byakuya said as he got his kido ready to blast through the metal bars and the basement wall, they could just climb out through the sand.

"B…but what if it's a trap?" Hanataro stammered.

"Then, we use all the powers we have to destroy every last one of the mother fuckers." Byakuya said as he grabbed Hanataros arm and blasted through the jail cell which made little to no noise. Then focused a powerful blast of kido on the basement wall which made a huge booming sound as Byakuya and Hanataro climbed their way out of the incoming sand.

Once they had gotten clearly out of the basement and onto the dry desert of Hueco Mundo they sighed softly in relief then flash stepped together side-by-side farther and farther away from Hueco Mundo.

**(To Aizen)**

"Aizen, shouldn't we go after them?" Gin said while looking out the window and seeing them get farther and farther out of their grasps.

"No, let them go. Soon, very soon, they will be coming back to get our help, since we are the only ones who know how to take out the specimens that I implanted into Byakuya. So, just be patient." Aizen said with a terrifying smirk as he looked away from the window and walked towards the basement so he could start restoring it back to the way it should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Do you think they will be coming after us?" Hanataro said as they quickly flash stepped to soul society.

"Most likely, but first we need to find out more about whatever Aizen did to me." Byakuya said with a grim look on his face as he headed towards the 4th division headquarters.

"Hello Hanataro, we have been waiting for you to come back, could you please help the others attend to the injured?" Retsuunohana said with a soft smile.

"Okay Taicho" Hanataro said before lowering his head and heading towards one of the healing rooms.

Retsuunohana slowly turned towards Byakuya with her always heart-warming smile "How was the mission Captain Kuchiki? Did anything go wrong?"

"Actually, many things went wrong. We both ended up being captured by Aizen and his minions. I still have to fill out paperwork about it later, but I was wondering if you could check something out for me." Byakuya said with a sad smile as he remembered everything that had happened.

"Oh my, that is not good, not good at all. Are you both alright?" Retsuunohana said with much concern in her voice as she led Byakuya into one of the open healing rooms and had him sit on the table in the middle of the room.

"Yes, it wasn't that good, Aizen does not have that much hospitality. Very vile he is. But we are alright, it's just that…" Byakuya hesitated for a moment, he did not know how to word it in a way that he would not be ashamed or his reputation would fall.

"It's just that what, Byakuya san?"

"Uh, how do I put it…It's just that I think I may have become inhabited by children."

"You mean to say…you think you are pregnant?…How could that have happ…" Retsuunohana quickly paused for a second while judging the beaten up look of Byakuya. "Did Aizen…"

"Yes, he did. And it was very painful." Byakuya said with a sigh as he laid back on the table so that Retsuunohana could check him over.

"Oh my, I knew that he was vile, but to do such a thing is truly monstrous." Retsuunohana said as she sent little pulses of kido at Byakuyas abdomen and gasped as four faint kido pulses came swarming back at her.

Byakuya sighed as he looked at Retsuunohanas face, and he knew that Hanataro had been right. Now he just wondered if he should carry to full term with the traitors children or not.

"Well, you are pregnant, but it seems as though the pregnancy is going quite faster than the usual pregnancies that occur here. For now I will let the elders know, and I will also give you an order of bed rest." Retsuunohana said as she contemplated what could be inside the now pregnant Byakuya.

"But…" Byakuya stammered at the mention of an order of bed rest.

"No buts about it Byakuya san. You are now pregnant, you must take good care of yourself for the babies sake. So, until you give birth, I am ordering that you stay in bed and do NOT fight against any hollows. That also includes Aizen, Gin, and any of the arrancar."

"Fine." Byakuya said as he thought about how that put a dent in his plans to get some killing in before he did the paperwork. "Could I at least do the paperwork that I need to do?"

"Okay, you can do paperwork, but I do not want you to do anything besides that. If you would like, I can even assign Hanataro as an aid for you, to keep an eye on you."

"No, I'll be fine, but I will definitely let you know if I could use his help." Byakuya said as he slowly got up, and off of the healing table.

"Remember what I told you." Retsuunohana said as Byakuya walked off towards the 6th division head quarters.

"Hey Taicho, what took you so long on that Hueco Mundo mission?" Renji Abari asked from his desk as Byakuya Kuchiki came walking through the door.

"Well, a lot of things." Byakuya said as he took his place at his desk and started the pile of paperwork that had accumulated in his absence.

"Like what?" Renji said as he continued to do his paperwork slowly but surely.

"Why are you so curious Abari?" Byakuya said with a stern face as he looked at Renji.

"I just am, sorry for asking." Renji said as he quickly turned around and worked harder on the paperwork that was laid out before him.

"Sorry, it's just that we got caught by Aizen and Gin. Needles to say…a lot of bad things occurred." Byakuya mumbled with a sad look in his eyes as he quickly finished one of the papers on his desk.

"Oh, sorry to hear about that, so did he let you guys leave, or did you bust out?" Renji said wanting to know more and more.

"We busted out from inside the basement, I'm still surprised that Aizen did not have his hollows or arrancar chase us down."

"So he didn't come after you guys? That sounds really strange. Usually he only lets his victims leave until he has tortured them somehow or done something to them, and you look just fine. What about Hanataro?"

"Uh, Hanataro is fine." Byakuya said as he thought 'I only look fine.'

"Well that's good, maybe Aizen is starting to turn back around to the good side." Renji said with a hopeful voice.

"Haha yeah, don't we all wish that. But he is anything but good. Just trust me on that one."

"Don't get your hopes up." Byakuya said while looking at Renji who looked like a little girl in love for the very first time. "Well, I finished all my paperwork. I'm going to head to my room now and get some rest."

"Woah taicho, how did you get all that paperwork done that quick?" Renji asked in amazement as he looked back down at his pile of paperwork that still was unfinished, and laid out on his desk.

"Well, I can multi-task, and I am not that slow at doing paperwork as you are. Good night Abari." Byakuya said quietly and he headed towards the Captains sleeping quarters in which his room was located on the far right.

Abari sighed softly as Byakuya walked away, and started to remember the days when Aizen was still one of them, one of the shinigamis, the one that he truly loved.

"Well, might as well finish the rest of the paperwork so I can get some rest as well." Renji said softly to himself as he continued working on the paperwork before him.

**(To Byakuya)**

"God, why did this have to happen to me?" Byakuya said as he crawled onto his bed and put his head in his hands as a tear fell from his puffy eyes.

Suddenly a soft knock came at his door. "Byakuya san, it's me…Hanataro. May I come in?"

"Sure, come on in." Byakuya said as he quickly wiped his tears and made himself presentable.

"Sorry to disturb you, it's just that I thought some chamomile tea would help with your nerves and such." Hanataro said as he opened the door and walked in with two cups full of tea and a piece of paper.

"It's okay, and thank you for coming. I was quite lonely here all by myself." Byakuya said as Hanataro handed him one of the hot cups filled with tea.

"Be careful with the tea, it's hot. Freshly made. And your welcome. Oh, I almost forgot…this is for you." Hanataro said as he quickly handed Byakuya the folded up paper.

Byakuya slowly un-folded the paper that Hanataro had given him and started to read it. '_Byakuya, I talked with the council of elders and they said to assign you an aid. Starting from when you read this letter to when you give birth, Hanataro will be your aid and will be living with you and taking care of you. Please do not work too hard, and give yourself plenty of rest. Sincerely, Retsuunohana.' _

"Well, looks like you'll be staying with me starting now." Byakuya said trying to keep his calm and trying not to show how happy he actually was.

"Okay, but I already knew that in the first place, but she didn't want me to tell you, she wanted you to read the letter." Hanataro said as he sat down beside Byakuya and sipped his tea.

"Okay, but I really haven't the slightest idea what an aid is." Byakuya said with a blush as he quickly took a sip of the warm tea which made his insides feel warm instead of their usual coldness.

"Well, I think an aid is someone who does anything that the person they are aiding wants them to do. Such as taking care of them, which is a must. But like maybe giving them baths and such." Hanataro said as he blushed slightly and looked down.

"Nice, so…do you want to help me bathe? We can just soak in the bathtub together." Byakuya said with a soft smile.

"If that is what you really want me to do for you, then okay." Hanataro said as he hurried towards the bathroom and started the bath.

"Okay, well…I guess I will start getting myself ready for the bath." Byakuya hollered as he started to take his clothes off quietly.

"Okay, when you're done, just come in the bathroom." Hanataro said as he grabbed two towels off the shelf, and stopped the water from flowing out of the faucet.

"Okay, I'm ready." Byakuya said as he walked into the bathroom stark naked, exposing every inch of his lithe and muscular body that was as pale as a delicate lily.

"Uh, okay." Hanataro said as he looked Byakuya up and down and he became flushed.

"Aren't you going to be coming in with me?" Byakuya said with a confused look as he looked at the fully clothed Hanataro.

"Oh, yeah. Just give me a minute to get them off, you can go ahead and get into the bath."

"How about I help you get those clothes off of you." Byakuya said as he stepped towards Hanataro and put one hand around his waist, and the other on the tie that lay at his waist which was the only thing keeping his clothes on.

"Umm…I can do it myself Byakuya san. I am here to help you, not for you to help me." Hanataro said as he pulled away backwards and blushed furiously as the tie came undone from the force of the pull and his kimono fell delicately off his lithe body.

"I'm sorry Hanataro, I don't know what came over me. But you do have an extremely lovely body." Byakuya said with a smile as he reached a hand around the now fully exposed Hanataro.

"Umm…Bya…Byakuya san, what are you doing?" Hanataro stammered as a cold shiver went down his spine at Byakuyas touch.

"I think you know what I am doing." Byakuya said with a soft smile as he pulled Hanataro so close to him that there was no space between their lithe bodies.

"I…I don't think we should be doing this with your condition and all." Hanataro said as he started to breathe more heavily just at Byakuyas soft touch.

"I'm just pregnant with only Aizen knows what. Pregnancy isn't a condition." Byakuya said with a little feeling of hurt in both his voice and eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we should wait until we know what you are carrying."

Byakuya sighed softly as he looked at Hanataro then grabbed him up in his arms and plopped him into the bath along with himself.

"Since you don't want to make love, lets get you all nice and clean." Byakuya said with a smirk as he looked at Hanataro who was now sitting between his legs.

"Ah, maybe I should get out so that you can relax." Hanataro said as his mind perplexed.

"Don't be silly, I'm more relaxed since you're in here with me. Now lets get you clean." Byakuya said as he put soap in his hand and rubbed in all down Hanataros abdomen and back.

"Uh, plea…please stop." Hanataro said as he shivered and gave a little moan.

Byakuya smiled as Hanataro shivered and got more soap on his hands. "Now we need to get the bottom half of you all cleaned up." Byakuya said as he moved his hands down under the water.

"Ah, no…mmm…hah…ah." Hanataro moaned as Byakuya slowly rubbed his soft cock with soap and swished the water around it.

"See, you do want to make love. Even with a very soft touch as I clean you, you moan and you're starting to become erect as well." Byakuya said evilly in the same way that Aizen or Gin would say it.

"D…Don't…AHHH." Hanataro yelled as Byakuya rubbed harder on Hanataros growing erect cock.

"Mmm, looks like you are really loving this." Byakuya said as he lifted Hanataro up and onto his already erect cock.

"NAHH….AHHH" Hanataro screamed as Byakuyas erect cock pushed it's way into his unprepared anal.

"Mmm, you feel so good and so tight." Byakuya said with a smile as he kissed Hanataro at the nape of his neck.

Hanataro kept moaning as Byakuya kept bucking his hips up into Hanataro who felt like he was going to pass out soon.

**(To Aizen and Gin)**

"The specimens in Byakuya san should start to control his sexual desires by now." Aizen said to Gin as he walked around Hueco Mundo.

"I wonder when they will be coming back, begging us to remove the little sex machines." Gin said with a wicked smile.

"Soon, very soon." Aizen said as he patted Gin on the back and continued to think about how they should train the specimens when they are born.

"I hope so." Gin said as he contemplated whether or not it was a good idea to let Byakuya and Hanataro leave with the specimens.

**(To Byakuya)**

"Are you okay?" Byakuya said as he came inside the now unconscious Hanataro.

Byakuya quickly turned Hanataro around since he did not get a response. When he saw Hanataros head hanging down his eyes got huge and he quickly picked Hanataro up and got him out of the bath then put their kimonos on and flash stepped to the 4th division headquarters. When he got there he banged through the doors.

"Someone…come quick!" Byakuya said as tears fell from his eyes.

"What's wrong Bya…" Retsuunohana stopped mid-sentence as she saw Hanataro clutched in Byakuyas arms. "Come right this way." Retsuunohana said with a worried expression.

"It…It's all my fault." Byakuya said as he laid Hanataro on the healing table and held onto his hand as Retsuunohana started checking him over.

"No it's not Byakuya san, don't worry, Hanataro will be fine. He just fell unconscious and was in a little bit of pain." Retsuunohana said as she put a calming hand on Byakuyas shoulder. "Could you tell me what happened?" Retsuunohana said while trying to comfort Byakuya.

"We were going to take a bath together so that we could both relax and…I don't know what, but something came over me…I changed." Byakuya said in a worried voice as he looked at the sleeping Hanataro.

"You changed…what do you mean by that?" Retsuunohana said with a questioning look.

"Well…I don't really know. It just felt like a wave washed over me and something in me changed. I was like…uh…how do I explain it. It was like I changed from being me…to being someone…no, something else." Byakuya said as he doubted even himself.

"Okay, so you are saying that you changed from being yourself to something else?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, okay." Retsuunohana said as she quickly grabbed another healing table from a different room. "While you are here, how about we check on your little ones."

"O…okay." Byakuya said as he slowly got onto the healing table and laid down.

"Hmm, that seems strange." Retsuunohana said as she sent small pulses of kido into Byakuyas stomach.

"What…what seems strange." Byakuya said as he tried to sit up.

"Well, it's just that their power is now that of a grown-up shinigami and they are extremely energetic. But their power…it's…it's not exactly the power of a shinigami, it's more dense and evil, like that of a hollow. But it just doesn't make sense since you said the father is Aizen…Unless…" Retsuunohana said as she covered her mouth in pure disgust and hatred.

"Unless what." Byakuya said as he tried to ignore the most of what she had said so that he would not have a major breakdown.

"Unless, Aizen injected a hollow of some sorts semen into you instead of his own." Retsuunohana said while shaking her head slightly.

"But that would mean…"

"Yes, you will most likely have to go back to that place to get whatever is in you…out."

"But I can't, it wouldn't be safe, and how could I actually trust those men after what they did to me." Byakuya said as he shook his head furiously.

"I know it is not exactly safe, but neither is having unknown life forms that we know hardly anything about, living and growing inside of you." Retsuunohana said with desperation clearly noticeable in her voice.

"But.."

"No buts about it, I am going to send you there with Abari Renji so that you will have some sort of protection. I would send you with Hanataro, but in his current state I do not recommend it. Plus, he may faint again and not be of any help in a fight." Retsuunohana said as she sent a hell's butterfly to Renji telling him to come to the 4th division headquarters.

When Renji got the hell's butterfly, he quickly got out of his cozy bed and flash-stepped all the way to the 4th division headquarters.

"What is it Retsuunohana." Renji said as he looked between Retsuunohana and his taicho. "Oh, hello taicho, what are you doing here."

"Hello Renji, I am glad you came quickly. I need you to accompany Byakuya san on an urgent mission. But you will need to know some things first." Retsuunohana said while looking at Byakuya who kept perfectly silent.

"Okay, what will I need to know?" Renji said as he looked at his taicho with a questioning look.

"Do you want to tell him or should I." Retsuunohana said to Byakuya with a saddened look of compassion.

"Tell me what?" Renji said with a confused look plastered onto his face.

"I guess I should be the one to tell him." Byakuya said with a sigh. "Renji, you know that recently Hanataro and I went on a mission to kill off some hollows down in Hueco Mundo right?"

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me what happened down there besides a lot of bad things." Renji said as he looked at his taicho.

"Well, when we went to Hueco Mundo we got captured by Aizens hollows and his arrancar…Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. We had both fallen unconscious and when I awoke, Aizen and Gin did what they do to all of their hostages. They raped me." Byakuya said as he looked down not being able to face Renji as he said what had happened with a pained look on his face.

"Oh my…he didn't, he couldn't have." Renji said as he tried not to let his eyes that were welling up with tears, explode. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to believe that the one he had once, and still did love had done that to his one and only taicho.

"He did, and he injected me with something and now I'm pregnant with whatever he injected into me. We need to go to Hueco Mundo and get Aizen to take whatever he put into me, out of me." Byakuya said, now looking up at Renji with a stern face, fore he knew how Renji had felt for Aizen, and wondered if he still did.

"Okay, I will go with you to Hueco Mundo and I will protect you for as long as you…we are there." Renji said while trying to collect his thoughts and calm his emotions down a bit.

"Okay, now that we have gotten everything situated, you both will head to Hueco Mundo bright and early. Now go get some sleep, I will have Hanataro come and get both of you when you must leave." Retsuunohana said as she shooed both Renji and Byakuya out of the 4th division headquarters.


End file.
